A Day in the Life of Sirius Black
by OrchDork18
Summary: Oneshot. Mother always told me to be nice to Regulus. And I was. I don’t know why the professors were getting so bent out of shape. It was just a little hex. He should have been grateful that I hadn’t killed him when he made that comment about Remus.


Rea: um...yeah, I found the first half of this story (which I had written several months ago after reading HBP) and decided to write the second half last night while i was bored. Heh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: uh...yeah, I don't own HP or any related characters, but Sirius can't be dead. They don't have a body to prove it. so yeah. on with the story.

A Day in the Life of Sirius Black

Mother always told me to be nice to Regulus. And I was. I don't know why the professors were getting so bent out of shape. It was just a little hex. He should have been grateful that I hadn't killed him when he made that comment about Remus. Now I was sitting in McGonagall's office with Slughorn at her side, grinning slightly. He would obviously try to suck up to me after this.

"Mr. Black, it was completely unnecessary to curse your younger brother like that. You know that magic is not permitted in the hallways and hexing is absolutely forbidden," McGonagall said. I tilted my head forward and rolled my eyes. What did she care? She hated him too.

"But Professor," I ventured, "it wasn't technically in the halls. Regulus was standing outside on the grounds when he got hexed. I wasn't even aware that he was there until his friends tried to hex me back."

Lies. I _was_ aiming at Regulus and his stupid friends. But whatever got me out of detention worked for me.

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Black. So, I have asked Professor Slughorn to supervise your detention for tomorrow because I will be unable to supervise it myself. Business for Dumbledore, you know," Professor McGonagall said. My face almost fell with disbelief. Oh, she was good. How could she do that to me? Sticking me with the Slug for an entire three hours that could, instead, be put to use torturing Snivellus or pulling pranks or hitting on girls or hanging out with the other Marauders or…anything! This was completely unnecessary!

"Professor, I don't think that will be necessary," I quickly said, plastering my 'you-know-you-love-me' smile onto my face. It worked almost every time. "I think I've learned my lesson. No more hexing people in hallways, even if they are technically outside."

McGonagall smirked. Smirked! "Even so, I think that detention with Professor Slughorn would be good for the future, don't you, Professor?"

Slughorn nodded. Stupid git. "Absolutely. We have much catching up to do," he smiled. Stupid bloody git.

"That's settled then," McGonagall said, ushering me out of the office. "Professor Slughorn will tell you the time of your detention tomorrow during classes. Good night, Mr. Black."

With that, she slammed the door behind me. I scowled at the wood for a second before stuffing my hands into my pockets and stalked to Gryffindor tower. On my way, while unconsciously maneuvering through secret passages, I went through the day in my head.

I should have known when I woke up that it was going to be a bad day. Lily had stormed into our dorm at six in the bloody morning to rant and rave at James about how conceited he was to leave her twenty dozen roses and chocolates on her bed without any apparent reason. I should have chucked her out the window, but then James would have either dove after her or shoved me out as well. Instead, I told Lily to stuff it and get out of our dorm but she just started snapping at me instead. She gives me headaches sometimes. Maybe if she and James just went out the headaches would stop. Then an image of Lily and James sucking face at all hours of the day runs through my head and another headache surfaces. So basically, I was stuck.

After a half hour of Lily ranting at me for being inconsiderate she finally left. However, by that time it was almost time for breakfast so sleep was unattainable. I got dressed and dozed off for a couple seconds before everyone else was ready. James punched me in the arm to wake me up and we all walked down to the great hall for food.

Food. God bless food! I love food. Usually, I eat almost half my body weight by dinner because I love food so much. You would have thought that after five years in Hogwarts I would be used to the food, right? Well, when I first got here I ate that much at almost every meal. It was so much better than my mother's cooking…or, rather, Kreacher's. Anyways, this was the highpoint of the morning. Which was sad, considering that I barely ate anything.

"Padfoot, what's the matter? You've barely touched your food," Remus asked. I looked up at him for a second before sticking my tongue out, a habit I've had since I was little. I only do this wonderfully polite habit if I'm tired, though. So, naturally after being around me for five years, my friends knew my signs. "Well, eat something anyways. You can sleep during History of Magic. We have a double period today."

I shrugged and ate some bacon and toast. I think I fell asleep after that, because next thing I remember is James telling me to wake up and we headed to HOM. After about five seconds of Binns's droning, I was back in dreamland for the next two and a half hours. Remus woke me up this time, telling me to get off my lazy ass it's time for break. Really, he's so pleasant after two hours of Binns.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of the most bloody perfect day. Loads of sarcasm there, by the way.

After turning deaf twice (thanks to my dear friend James) and being cured twice, we left charms for break.

God bless times when you don't have to be in school learning and all that crap. Seriously. I thought my head was going to explode from all the learning today. However, if you asked Remus, he would have said that my head was going to explode from self-induced inactivity in the cranium. He liked big words like that. Especially ones that sounded nice but meant something bad. I can't remember any at the moment, but he did like those.

Anyways, we were walking out by the lake, hanging out for the mere fifteen minutes of freedom between classes. About two minutes into this bliss, my dear little brother came over. Yes. I love my brother. I love him like I love Kreacher. Maybe more. But I definitely love my dear mother much more than my brother. It's just natural.

"Sirius," my brother said in a nasty sort of way, "how are you and your friends? Doing well? Have any problems lately? Perhaps involving…the full moon?"

I acknowledged his presence at this point and turned to glare at him. "Bugger off, Regulus. You don't know what your mouth is blabbering about." My friends were also glaring at him and his lackeys, and believe me when I tell you that the glare of all four Marauders was very, _very_ intimidating. I smirked to myself as I saw my younger brother falter in his confidence.

"I know his secret," Regulus ventured, smirking uneasily. "I know that filthy half-blood's secret, Sirius!"

"Well, what is it, then, Regulus?" I demanded, standing to face the short little bugger. My patience was fading fast. And, I was getting hungry. Which is never a good combination. Just ask my Transfiguration book. "Go on. Tell us."

"He's a werewolf!" Regulus smiled fearfully. As soon as the words left his mouth, me, Remus, James, and Peter were circled around him, glaring. Regulus growled uneasily. "He is! And I'll tell everyone that he is! I will, Sirius! And I'll tell Mother, too! She'll kill you for being his friend—"

Yeah. My patience was gone. I grabbed my brother around the throat and threw him into the ground. "You will, will you?" I growled back to my little brother. "Well, why don't you owl her right now? Go on. I dare you." My grip on his neck tightened slightly, cutting off his source of oxygen.

You know, oxygen is weird. Remus said that a lot of Muggles believe that the world is made up of batoms or atuns or something like that and that oxygen is part of the air and is necessary for the human body to survive or something like that. He learned it in Muggle Studies. Honestly, I am so glad I did not take that class. It all sounds like a bunch of rubbish. But, it does make you sound slightly smarter in some cases. Like the case of oxygen, which brings me back to the scene with Regulus.

His face was turning blue by now. I stopped feeling mad and looked at that odd shade. I turned back to James.

"Don't you think that's a lovely shade of blue, Prongs?" I asked.

"Yes, Padfoot, it is. Quite lovely."

"Padfoot," Remus interjected, "as lovely as the color of Regulus's face is at the moment, I think he's unconscious."

I looked back at my dear brother and discovered that he was, in fact, unconscious. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and stood, dusting myself off and heading to class as the bell rang.

I began chatting merrily with my friends about the possibilities of the next DADA class when a shrill screaming entered my ears again. I thought someone had performed the Banshee Charm again. I was ready to hex them to Timbuktu and back, until I discovered who was screaming. It was the lovely McGonagall. How wonderful.

"Mr. Black!"

"Professor McGonagall!" I countered, plastering a smile on my face while my stomach slipped through the floor to the dungeons. How did she find out about Regulus so quickly? She had a weird way of doing that….

"Don't you give me that! To my office, now!"

So I was sitting in the stiff chair across from her in her office. She glared at me sternly. I smiled back. It was my subtle form of rebelling.

"Mr. Black, I'm warning you now, that if I don't see your Animagus papers on my desk by tomorrow morning at breakfast, you will fail out of my class!" she said. I almost sighed with relief. That's what this was about. No big deal then.

"Yes, Professor," I said, stepping out of her office with a smile. I sauntered my way to Potions, enjoying my near escape. This left me free to hex Regulus during lunch. Perfect!

Looking back, I realize just how stupid I was. Really. I can't be satisfied, at the dinner table or with causing trouble. I guess that's what makes me, me.

After Potions (double dose with the Slug) we headed to lunch. On our way, I heard the annoying voice of my brother rise above the common voices of the rest of Hogwarts society from outside.

"You and your filthy half-blooded friends will burn in Hell, Sirius!"

And that was the last straw. I'm not sure what hex I used, but it shut him up, and I was happy. We headed to lunch, and I stuffed my face as usual. Then, that oh-so-familiar voice rang in my ear again.

"Mr. Black!"

I groaned, knowing exactly why she was yelling at me this time. I stood grudgingly and followed her to her office, tuning out her lecture until we got to the hard chair once again.

And this is where the lecturing, the assigning of detention, and the scowling at the wooden door took place. I was lying in my bed, trying to decide what was worse: being Snivellus's partner for Potions or detention with the Slug. It was a close call, but Snivellus came out on top. I rubbed my head tiredly, and rolled over to stare at the clock. Eventually, I drifted back to dreamland, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

888888888888888888888

Rea: how'd you like it? any reviews are appreciated!


End file.
